Un Problème Pour Le Coeur
by Still believes Snivellus aka Heather Granger
Summary: Merci pour mon beta Orlina! HBP Spoilers. Il y a plus dans la conversation entre le Directeur et le professeur Snape que ce qu'Hagrid a surprit. ¤Traduction... Venez voir, c'est une nouvelle vision des évènements du tome 6


Un Problème Pour Le Coeur

By

Snivellus

Merci pour mon beta Orlina! Je ne parle pas français bien.

« Ah, Severus, asseyez vous je vous pris. » Dit Albus gaiement tout en montrant une chaise en face de son bureau en acajou.

« Directeur » répondit Severus. Il marcha lentement vers la chaise, la tira puis arrangea ses robes avant de reposer sa longue silhouette sur le vieux dossier en bois de la chaise.

« A présent, j'ai une question de la plus grande importance à discuter avec vous. » Dit le directeur, croisant les doigts de ses mains ensemble.

« Oui, monsieur.' Dit Severus regardant tout autour du bureau.

« Bien, nous savons tout deux que le temps est venu où Drago va être appelé a complété sa tâche. Et, comme vous avez peut être deviné grâce aux pauvres tentatives de ces derniers mois, il va peut être échouer. » Dumbledore s'arrêta momentanément.

A ces mots, Severus avança violemment sa tête vers le directeur. Plus loin le son des gargouilles, se déplaçant de leur poste, pouvait se faire entendre. Quelqu'un était en train d'arriver pour voir le directeur.

« Je vous ai déjà dis que je ne laisserai pas arriver les choses à ÇA » Dit Severus, la colère caché sous ses mots.

« Préférez vous plutôt laissez votre filleul devenir un meurtrier ? » questionna Albus calmement en retour.

« Je préfèrerais que rien de tout ceci ne soit jamais arrivé. » Siffla Severus.

« Vous m'aviez promis Severus, de me suivre. » Dit alors Albus.

« J'en ai eu assez de cette folie, je refuse de continuer. Je veux, non j'ai BESOIN de stopper ! Je ne peux plus faire cela ! » Cria pratiquement Severus.

"Ow Directeur, vraiment désolé je ne pensais pas que vous aviez quelqu'un ici. 'jour Professeur. » Interrompit le visiteur.

« Ce n'est rien Hagrid. Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit ? » Questionna Albus regardant de Severus à Hagrid.

'Juste apporté un peu de la plante d'Akia de mon jardin comme vous me l'aviez demandé. » dit Hagrid plaçant un paquet de plantes fraîchement coupées sur le bureau du directeur.

"Merci Hagrid! Je pourrais avoir besoin d'un peu plus. » Dit Albus joyeusement. Hagrid acquiesça à l'égard du directeur puis a celui de Severus, pour ensuite s'en aller.

Les deux restèrent assis en silence durant un moment avant que le directeur ne parle à nouveau.

« Vous n'avez pas le choix Severus. J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas d'échappatoires, vous êtes comme coincé dos au mur, acculé dans un coin, un coin dont j'aimerais tellement vous laissez vous sortir. » dit Albus gentiment.

« S'il échoue vous savez que ça signifiera qu'afin de satisfaire au vœux, je devrais… » Il posa sa voix, ferma les yeux et essaya d'obliger les mots à sortir de sa bouche.

« Je devrais vous tuer. » Dit-il plus calmement cette fois.

« Oui, je sais cela. C'est pourquoi je vous ai appelé ici aujourd'hui. Il y a quelques petites choses que nous avons besoin d'arranger avant que je ne me lance dans ma dernière grande aventure. » Dit Albus, sa voix encore optimiste qui eu comme effet de faire reculer Severus.

« Oui, monsieur. » Dit Severus ayant retrouvé sa contenance, repoussant son trouble premier.

« Je voulais m'excuser auprès de vous Severus. » Dit Severus.

« Excusez moi monsieur ? » Demanda Severus incrédule, pensant qu'Albus voudrait lui dire comment continuer ses devoirs après sa mort.

« Je voulais dire que je suis désolé que cela m'ai pris tout ce temps pour véritablement vous voir. Vous véritablement vous comprendre. » Dit Albus, ses yeux bleus brillant doucement.

« Je vous demande pardon monsieur. » Dit alors Severus ne comprenant toujours pas bien.

« Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu était quelqu'un qui vous remarquerait, quelqu'un qui se soucierait assez de qui vous êtes et de ce dont vous êtes capable. Tout comme Tom Riddle, vous êtes venu d'un foyer déchiré. Vous, cependant de manière bien différente de lui, avez constamment recherché l'amour, mais hélas je vous ai perdu. Je vous ai perdu et vous avez joins la seule chose que je savais pouvoir vous briser. » Dit Albus, ses yeux à présent empli de tristesse.

Severus s'assis muet ; c'était comme si l'homme avait regardé non pas dans son esprit mais directement dans son cœur. Cela effraya Severus et il se leva rapidement et se retourna.

« S'il vous plaît Severus, je n'ai pas fini. Je sais que je demande beaucoup trop de vous, exactement comme votre autre maître, mais comprenez cela. J'espère que vous voyez que me soucie sincèrement de vous. J'espère que vous comprendrez que je vous aime comme un fils. Je crois en vous, que vous décidiez de me croire ou pas cela c'est vous qui voyez. » Dit Albus, lui aussi debout à présent et marchant vers Snape.

« Si vous m'aimez comme vous le dîtes, alors vous ne demanderiez pas cela de moi. » Persifla Severus doucement.

Albus soupira profondément, et pinça son nez, presque comme s'il voyait cela arriver, il dit.

'Severus, Si c'était en mon pouvoir je remonterais le temps pour vous. Je souhaiterais avoir pris le temps lorsque vous étiez encore un enfant pour m'assurer que vous n'aurez pas a endurer les épreuves que vous avez vécu durant vos quelques courtes années de vie. Je vous demande de faire cela parce que je suis vieux Severus, j'ai vécu ma vie. Vous avez encore la possibilité de connaître le vrai bonheur, je souhaite le monde pour vous, Severus. » Dit Albus plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de Severus. Ce qui fit reculer le plus grand des deux hommes loin de ce signe d'affection, une autre chose qui blessa le cœur d'Albus.

« comment puis-je connaître la joie lorsque la seule personne qui sait l'homme que je suis sous ce masque est mort ? Comment les autres vont-ils me traîter lorsqu'ils découvriront… ? Comment me pardonneront-ils ? » La voix de Severus chancelant à present, loin de son ton de velour habituel.

« Votre plus grand parcours sera d'apprendre à vous pardonner vous-même. Lorsque vous vous serez pardonner pour votre passé, alors les autres vous pardonneront en retour.

Severus, vous êtes devenu durant les 50 dernières années, un ami, un confident, et comme un fils pour moi. Je ne vous aurez pas demandé cela si je ne savais pas que vous pouviez le faire. Vous êtes brave et fort, votre passé vous a assuré les capacités de survivre. C'est ce que vous allez faire. Vous allez survivre. » Dit Albus doucement.

« Oui monsieur, comme vous voudrez. » Dit Severus alors qu'il se retournait lentement pour partir.

Albus le stoppa et l'attira dans une étreinte. Severus se tendit instantanément. Les murs qu'il a passé tellement d'années à construire étaient en train de s'effondrer alors qu'il luttait si désespérément pour les reconstruire. Les bras de Severus restèrent le long de son corps, alors qu'il luttait pour se sortir de là. Ca n'eut pour unique effet de faire resserrer l'étreinte d'Albus.

Un quasi-inaudible relâchement dans la respiration de Severus signala au directeur qu'il commençait a gagner du terrain sur le garçon. Puis, comme dans au ralentit, et causant la surprise du directeur lui-même, Severus releva les bras et rendit son étreinte au directeur. Chaque seconde qui passait, Severus semblait étreindre Albus un petit plus fort.

« Directeur, je ne peux pas faire ça. » dit Severus, la tristesse sa voix remplie de tristesse.

« Je ne vous quitterais jamais vraiment. » Dit Albus, les larmes coulant à présent sans retenu.

« Monsieur, vous savez que je ne vous trahirais jamais. »

« Je sais, Severus, je sais. » Dit-il tapant amicalement le dos de son ami.

« Je le ferais, mais seulement à cause de vous. Je vais continuer a faire attention a ce que Potter vive. Je le ferais, parce que vous l'avez demandé. Après que ce soit fini, si je survis, je ne reviendrai pas. » Severus s'écarta. Il y avait une légère lueur dans ses yeux couleur ébène.

« Je sais. Severus, prenez soin de vous. » Abus inclina sa tête alors qu'il disait son dernier au revoir.

Alors que le directeur regardait son ami sortir de son bureau, il examina rapidement son épaule, là où la tête de Severus reposait, et remarqua qu'elle était mouillé, mouillé par des larmes. Albus su au plus profond de son cœur qu'il avait foi en Severus Snape.


End file.
